Electronic devices, such as integrated circuit chips, are usually tested prior to use. Device manufacturers typically perform a number of electrical and physical tests to ensure that the devices are free from defects and that the devices function according to their specifications. Common types of device testing include burn-in testing and electrical performance testing.
The operating temperature of an electronic device under test (“DUT”) is an important test parameter that usually requires careful monitoring and/or regulating. For example, an electrical test procedure may designate a number of specific test temperatures or a specific range of test temperatures. Consequently, the prior art is replete with different types of temperature control systems, heat sink components, and heater elements designed to heat, cool, and otherwise control the operating temperature of a DUT. These temperature control systems are designed to maintain a steady state DUT operating temperature during the electronic testing procedure. However, it can be difficult to regulate the temperature of a DUT if the DUT exhibits rapid or excessive internal temperature changes while being tested; the electronic devices within the DUT often generate heat which causes such internal temperature changes. The prior art configurations may not be capable of efficiently and effectively compensating for rapid temperature fluctuations generated by the DUT.